


Call Log

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Behind the Scenes of VKTRS [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: A look into the phone of Simon Snow after the events in Chapter 15 of VKTRS





	

**Author's Note:**

> A whole heckin' lot of spoilers ahead, kids, read at your own risk (or once you've read ch. 15 either works)
> 
> Oh, and read the call log from the bottom up!

**The Phone of Simon Snow**

**\-----**

**~ Call Log ~**

_Bazaar_

_11/09/16_

_Outgoing_

_Duration: 00:15:13_

\-----

**Bazaar**

_11/07/16_

_Incoming_

_Duration: 00:02:33_

\-----

**Bazaar**

_11/07/16_

_Outgoing_

_Duration: 00:00:03_

\-----

**Wellb(a)elove**

_11/05/16_

_Incoming_

_Duration: 00:24:17_

\-----

**Mum**

_11/02/16_

_Outgoing_

_Duration: 01:09:52_

\-----

**~ Text messages ~**

**To: Bunce Cake  
From: Me**

_Penny what if I fucked up something good?? I mean. What we had was good. And I just, Penny, what do I do?_

**From: Bunce Cake**

_T A L K T O H I M_

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_

**From: Me**

_Yes, for the love of God_

**From: Bunce Cake**

_omfg simon_

_wait quit distracting me with EAP_

**From: Me**

_Edgar Allan No_

**From: Bunce Cake**

_FCUK_

_Honestly though Simon? Nothing good ever came from poor communication skills. You obviously miss him, I'm sure he misses you. Just…text him, if you don't feel up to calling. But don't push him away. I mean, how do you know that's not what he wanted too?_

**From: Me**

_I'm not ready for you to be right_

_Also I doubt that he even feels that way_

**From: Bunce Cake**

_I can repspect that_

_but winnie or mum or agatha or miss c or whoever youre gonna ask is gonna tell you the exact same thing_

_and youll never know if you dont talk t o h i m_

\----

**From: Me**

**To: Mum**

_Hey :)_

**From: Mum**

_What have you done now, my dearest Simon?_

**From: Me**

_I'm just checking in!_

**From: Mum**

_Mmm I'm sure_

**From: Me**

_Okay…fine_

_I need some advice_

**From: Mum**

_Practical? Romantic? Give me something to work with here, kiddo_

**From: Me**

_I think I made a mistake and the ramifications could cost me a really good friendship bUT if things aren't as negative as i think they are it could lead to something good but how im currently handling it could also possibly make things worse and I don't know what to do why is this so conf u sing_

**From: Mum**

_Simon, Simon, Simon. You'll worry yourself to death over could haves and should haves and would haves and what ifs. The only way you'll get peace is if you confront the problem head on. Which is scary, I know, believe me. But you can't live in a constant fear of the past. And if they (whoever they might be) were as good of a friend as you thought they were, then they'll want to work things out. And if they arent, why would you want them in your life in the first place?_

**From: Me**

_You and Penny are really good at this advice thing_

**From: Mum**

_I love you, Simon. You know that, don't you?_

**From: Me**

_I love you too <3_

\-----

**From: Wellb(a)elove**

_Hey, Simon? Everything okay?_

_Simon, are you okay?_

_Ah yes, day 3 of messaging with no response :)))_

**From: Wellb(a)elove**

_S i m o n_

**From: Me**

_A g a t h a_

**From: Wellb(a)elove**

_SO YOU CAN RESPOND TO TEXT MESSAGES THEN HUH_

**From: Me**

_L i s t en_

_**From: Wellb(a)elove** _

__Nope uh-uh dont wanna hear it youre gonna be quiet and listen ive got 4 messages copied onto my clipboard_ _

_**From: Me** _

__What the hell Agatha_ _

_From: Wellb(a)elove_

__Right, so, you're both being petulant and you need to talk things over because you two miss each other ????_ _

__Like sometimes baz'll see something funny and go to text you or snapchat you about it and then stops and gets a kicked-puppy look and like youre way too active in the gc talking about things you dont normally talk about with me or penny or talking about things that you havent talked about with penny or i so i can only asSUME THEYRE MEANT FOR BAZ YOU; BASICALLY TWO NEED TO STOP IT CAUSE IT ISNT GOOD FOR EITHER OF YOU AND IM WORRIED ABOUT YOU BOTH_ _

_**From: Me** _

__I thought you said you had 4 messages_ _

_**From: Wellb(a)elove** _

__That's not the point ??_ _

__But i do, one's a glorified shovel talk and one's for if this went a different route_ _

_**From: Me** _

_Can you be honest with me for a second, like, as my friend, but also as Baz's best friend_

**From: Wellb(a)elove**

_Yep_

_**Deleted Message - From: Me** _

_Do you think that we, Baz and I, have a shot at anything? Am I just pining away for no reason? Agatha, God, this is all so confusing?? I don't want to lose his friendship, so I'm afraid that pursuing this will ruin that, but maybe not pursuing it coukd do that too??? I dont know, this isnt coherent at all I just-_

**From: Me**

_Actually nevermind, I'll talk to you later_


End file.
